


Patience And Time - Extras Collection

by CallenAmakuni



Series: Patience And Time [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallenAmakuni/pseuds/CallenAmakuni
Summary: A collection of little snippets, deleted scenes, and drabbles that take place in-universe (or not) for Patience And Time. Extra content that didn't make it into the main story will be posted here.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Patience And Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Drabbles 1

**Prompt: Dirty**

_Dirty_.

Everyone called her that. They all did. Why did they? Well, first because she was. Playing was fun, but the mischievous gust of eternal wind tended to maculate her with everything it could find on the ground. Second, because they had never seen someone like her before, and they only knew her people had killed their king. Dirty. They could call her that if they wanted. She didn't care. He always frowned and glared whenever he heard it, and it was enough. Agnarr called her his Föhn. She didn't know the word, but she loved the sound of it.

* * *

**Prompt: Present**

Anna's hand twitched with unhindered excitement. The door had been closed for six years now, but sometimes it would open. And through minute probing, extensive periods of stealthy observations and a great deal of patience, Anna discerned a pattern. Every month, on the first Monday's evening, Elsa would go out and walk around the great hall. She didn't know why—and she didn't need to. This once, she followed quietly. Elsa found her present as soon as she walked inside. Stuffed chocolate bears. They had been very hard to make. But at least that way she could see her smile.

* * *

**Prompt: Heartbeat**

She sprints up the flank of the mountain. Her cape catches between her legs, makes her stumble, almost fall, but she doesn't care. The melody started a while ago, but Elsa only hears it now. The crystals dart and flow and dance and jubilate. And so does she. The sensation is old: the grin is new. She spent too much time wallowing in self-pity; now is the time for her to spread her wings. She's read that every heartbeat should be treated as the last. Only now does she understand that sentence. She feels it for the very first time.

* * *

**Prompt: Older**

Nobody told her the stones were this far from town.

Still, the runes etched with a careful blade had begun to appear from a distance. Separated by exactly one meter, standing atop what was once their kingdom, the monoliths overlooked her home with a watchful pride that seemed to glow around them. The moonlight would certainly add to the atmosphere, but Elsa could barely spare the time of day. She'd first said she'd wait until she got better. When she got better, she settled on when she'd get older. Now she was older. And she only wished she had come sooner.

* * *

**Prompt: Adventure**

"I had a hard time searching for my sister. I honestly never thought about anything else for a bit. My feet really had a hard time in the snow too. Let's not talk about my ankles. Or my knees. I feel like heels should be illegal, can I make them illegal? Nevermind, I'll look into it later. I fell into a freezing river, I was smacked by a tree, a pack of wolves ran after me and I probably fell more feet than you've ever walked. So no, sir. Me dancing with you won't be the adventure of my life."

* * *

**Prompt: Cold - AU**

There was no light anymore. The sky cried with her, the wind howling with a terrifying roar that thundered above. She usually never commanded the cold, merely answered to it. But now that the ground itself cracked under her steps, the bite of winter bent to her will, swirling and twirling in a vertiginous tornado. The storm was coming. And now that Anna wasn't there to stop it, she would let it rage. Let it consume her killers as they quaked beneath her fury.

The greater good? She couldn't care less about it.

Her humanity? She learned to let it go.

* * *

**Prompt: Free**

He thought about the two years. Two years of running. Now he was free. Well, free of _them_.

For two years he'd gone without a destination. When he didn't have to run anymore, he had even less of an idea where to go. He still couldn't process that call. He had a direction, though. North. Denmark had been a good idea. Easy passage to upper Scandinavia. Crossing into Norway had taken a week. The kingdoms were quite scattered, but some of them had English speakers. Walking didn't tire him anymore. He had one last stop.

 _Arendelle_ , they called it.

Maybe.

* * *


	2. Two Drinks

Elsa lifted her finger proudly. "Oh, Nanna! There's—hic—the sky and the sea…and they're aaaaaaaaaaaaaall chocolate!" She tumbled on her feet and caught on her sister's open arms, the rose of her drinks seemingly already well-established on her cheeks.

"All right. I'm so glad you brought me. This has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen," Anna said.

Garret chuckled from her right and handed her the glass of water he had fetched from the kitchens. "I know right? I couldn't let you pass this up." He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "Still, two glasses are all it took?" he asked in amused confusion.

"I'm honestly surprised she got to the second," Kristoff said with a shrug.

"She never really drinks. I think the last time she did was…" Anna stopped talking while making Elsa gulp down the water—her heart almost exploded at how delicately her sister's tiny hands closed around the crystal recipient. "Huh. I don't remember ever seeing her drink alcohol. Like, ever."

"First time for everything."

"I did see her completely wasted once, though!" Anna continued, her hand gently stroking the blonde head that had come to rest on her shoulder with a few hiccups and comfortable 'Ahs'. "She was sick. I don't know how it works, to be honest, I just know she looked exactly like this and tried too hard for my birthday."

"Why does she always have to drive herself mad over others?" Kristoff asked.

"She's nice like that," Anna said, her chest swelling with pride.

Garret simply smiled before smacking his knees. "Speaking of 'mad', she better start sobering down quick if she wants to receive that ShmickLord this evening."

"It's… Loooord Shrike," Elsa corrected with a pout, her eyelids visibly starting to weigh on her eyes.

"Of course, _Your Majesty_ ," he said. He then gently picked up the intoxicated queen from her sister's arms. "A nap would do you good, though."

"Hmmm. Nappy nap." She seemingly relished the thought. Her finger lifted once again, this time toward Garret's nose above her. "I like you." Then toward Anna. "I like you." Then toward Kristoff. "I like you." Then toward the portrait of some dignitary in the back of the hall. "I like you." Then to the flickering flame of a candle. "I like you."

Garret laughed. "Yes, Majesty. And everyone likes you, too."

"Yay!"

Anna silently observed her sister's victorious grin and blinked back a tear.

She had talked to Elsa a few times about how she saw herself, and it was a relief to finally witness her walk on the path of self-appreciation. "Yeah. Everyone likes you."

She couldn't express how glad she was that _Everyone_ now included Elsa herself.


	3. Interview - Part I

**Basics**

"Where do I sit? Here? Thanks, mate. Wait, what is that thing? It looks like a freaking canon. Why is there glass at the end?

A _camera?_ What for?

Oh, this one takes multiple images to make it look like I move. Because that makes it all clear. Y'know what? Forget I asked."

**_What is your full name? Do you have a nickname (if so, who calls you this)?_ **

"Garret Alastair Carter. That middle part is my middle name. Yeah, I know. Basically, my father's name, I don't know if you have those now. Middle names, not… fathers. I'd like to think you still have fathers... Oh God-freaking-dammnit, I'm starting again. Oh, you still do? Way to go, future generations!

No nicknames. At least not ones I want anyone to call me."

**_Where and when were you born?_ **

"April 14th, 1814 in Linton. A little town you wouldn't know."

**_Who are/were your parents? (Their names, birthplaces, occupations, personalities, etc.)_ **

"If you remember me being an idiot two seconds ago, my father is Alastair James Carter. Old colonel, born and raised in London by an old colonel. He's nice enough, just a bit obsessed with bringing honor to the family name.

My mother… Aileen Steward. Woodworker. She made some incredible little animals with her hands. I had a shelf full of them."

**_Do you have any siblings? If you do, what are/were they like?_ **

"Nope. Just little old me. And in my mother's words: _Thank the fucking gods for that. I already have trouble taking care of two little boys who can't seem to stay in place, I couldn't handle three._

Yeah, she liked her phrases."

**_Where do you live now, and with whom? Describe the place (home and location) and the person/people you live with._ **

"I don't really live anywhere, even though Anna, very discreetly—and by that I mean telling me twice a day every day for a month—made me understand that I could live in Arendelle. I still don't know."

**_What is your occupation?_ **

"I was a soldier for a bit. Now, I'm… I'm not sure what I am, honestly."

**_To which social class do you belong?_ **

"The one that breathes? God-freaking-dammit, I'm not sure which. My pockets say the very base of the pyramid. So, that."

**_Are you right- or left-handed?_ **

"Left for the bow. Right for everything else."

**_What does your voice sound like?_ **

"Like this.

Aww don't look at me like that, you started it."

**_On what occasions do you lie?_ **

"I'm lying right now."

**_Do you have a motto? If so, what is it?_ **

"People have those?"

**_Do you have any annoying habits, quirks, strange mannerisms, or other defining characteristics?_ **

"I'm told I say _God-freaking-dammit_ a bit too much. I'm sure it's not that big of a deal, God-freaking-dammit."

**_What is your hair color and eye color?_ **

"Red hair, green eyes. Also, sorry you're colour-blind. Is there a cure in this time?"

**_What kind of distinguishing facial features do you have?_ **

"Nothing. Which is already good. I've seen some scars I wouldn't want to have. And I take the _colour_ back. I don't think your eyes are working at all."

**_Do you have any physical traits that stand out (such as scars, birthmarks, tattoos, etc.)? If you have scars, how did you get them? If you have tattoos, why did you get them and what meaning do they have to you?_ **

"Well, you saw my leg with that Exrey machine of yours. Strange name. But yeah, it's made of ice, if you couldn't tell. I'd rather not talk about it much, thank you."

**_Which words or phrases do you most overuse?_ **

"Again, two seconds ago. Most of those are my mother's."

**Past**

**_How would you describe your childhood?_ **

"Tiring. My powers emerged at a young age. Must have been four or five. Learned to use them to fight with my Pa'. Learned everything I needed to become a good soldier."

**_How much schooling have you had?_ **

"The basics. I know how to read, count and write. That may look mundane to you but that puts me above a lot of people home, unfortunately. I was taught the history of England, basic strategy and math. Not particularly good at any of those, but not bad either."

**_Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities?_ **

"My parents mostly. Pa' for military stuff and how to be a man, Ma' for everything that wasn't military and how to be a good man."

**_How did you get along with the other members of your family?_ **

"All right."

**_What did you want to be when you grew up?_ **

"Um. Hard question. I never really asked myself that, actually. I was always going to be a soldier."

**_What were your favorite activities?_ **

"I like archery, and sculpture when I was good at it."

**_Who were your friends, and what were they like?_ **

"Didn't have a lot of those. There was Benjie and the Crook back in Linton, but I lost their tracks when I joined. Otherwise, I thought I had friends in the ranks, but I quickly realized they weren't really my _friends_. They were _my_ friends. As in they only wanted to be seen with me to climb the ladder.

Now however… Her Majesty, Anna, Kristoff, even that reindeer… I would call those friends. Yes, I said reindeer. Don't get me started."

**_When did you have your first kiss, and who with?_ **

"A few weeks after I was assigned to my first regiment. Can't remember the girl. It was awful anyway."

**_Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?_ **

"That is none of your business. With all due respect."

**_Describe any influences in your past that led you to do the things you do today._ **

"There was one. That I'm not getting into. Sorry mate, you look nice and all, but not like this."

**_What do you consider the most important event of your life so far?_ **

"I failed, once. I was taught how to get over it."

**_Who has had the most influence on you?_ **

"My mother. And Her Majesty."

**_What do you consider your greatest achievement so far, why?_ **

"I managed to build a wolf with my ice yesterday. It looked all right."

**_What is your greatest regret so far, why? Has this regret formed you into the person you are today? If so, why?_ **

"Again. Failed, one day."

**_What is the evilest thing you have ever done so far?_ **

"I don't think I want to say it out loud."

**_Do you have a criminal record?_ **

"No. Do you ask that to everyone who comes here? Did anyone ever say _Yes?"_

**_If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why?_ **

"I wouldn't change it now. Because I can't guess what would happen instead.

Ask me that two weeks ago, I would have said something completely different."

**_What is your best memory so far? Why is it so powerful and lasting?_ **

"A short night right next to a fire."

**_What is your worst memory so far? Why is it so powerful and lasting?_ **

"A long night right next to another fire."

**_What is your biggest secret? Does anyone else know about this? Which person do you least want to know about this secret, why?_ **

"I have ice magic. Like Her Majesty. But you knew that.

I think everybody does. Isn't that the point?"


	4. Bug's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little deleted scene from Passion And Trial Chapter II.

The shout had been quick but harsh. It had boomed from the attic. Her heart banging against her throat, Elsa rushed through the halls as fast as she could.

She sped past her room, the conference salon, the library, and the portraits' corridor.

Around a corner—she hadn't registered which one in her frenzied run—she almost bumped into Kristoff's leathered jacket whose wearer had apparently also heard the scream and was darting towards its source as fast as she did.

"That was…"

"…Anna, yeah."

"She's in the attic, let's go!"

With a determined nod and feeble yet swift steps, Elsa and Kristoff dashed forward, their feet light and their hands trembling.

_If anything's happened to her…_

They reached the small and cranked ladder that climbed up to the old loft. Elsa called for her magic and Kristoff turned towards the decorative armor at their right.

"Sorry, pal. I'm borrowing this," he said as he lifted its old yet still shining halberd from its inanimate gauntlets.

Another shout and some frantic steps carved through Elsa's already shaky calmness.

"Anna!" she called in panic.

The tears were already starting to well up inside her eyes.

She darted up, and it wasn't until she could almost touch the wooden panel that served as an access to the attic that she heard the two voices.

"Can you just get dow—"

"No, don't! It's comi—"

"You clawed me, An—"

"It's terrify—"

"Ouch!"

That was Garret's voice along with Anna's. Elsa threw an intrigued glance to Kristoff below her and pushed the hatch open when he shrugged back.

"We can't get rid of it if you just keep latching onto me like th—"

"Don't let it get clos—"

Standing at the room's center, Garret froze as soon as her head peeked inside—his arms were outstretched like a mummy's, reaching forward for something she couldn't quite yet see. Anna was perched on his shoulders, arms and legs tied against his torso and head as if she was trying to climb as far away from the ground as possible.

The confusion eclipsed all traces of worry from Elsa's mind.

"What is happening in here?"

Garret and Anna both pointed toward the same spot, a few feet in front of them. Elsa didn't dwell too much on how sheepish they both looked. She stepped inside and waited for her eyes to adapt to the faint light the planks on the windows sliced and spliced in.

A bug. They were both pointing towards a bug. Not even that big a bug.

She blinked rapidly. "What is that, a cockroach?"

"A _flying_ cockroach," Anna corrected in a hiss. "I wanted to show Garret that cute doll of yours but that _thing_ won't let me."

"All that shouting was just for this?"

" _Just?!_ Did you see the size of it?!"

Elsa barely managed to prevent her jaw from dropping to the ground and couldn't hold back an impulsive snicker.

Kristoff followed her up and dusted his pants. "What's the deal?" he asked.

"Arendelle's most fearsome swordswoman and the soldier with an ice armor are afraid of bugs," Elsa explained with a mischievous grin, her arms crossed.

Anna frowned in their direction. " _FLYING_ bugs."

Kristoff's shoulders humped down. "You're kidding me."

"I wouldn't say afraid…" Garret tentatively intervened while scratching his cheek. "Just a bit digust—Oh God, it's moving again!"

Anna climbed further up the poor man's body. "Yuck, yuck, yuck!"

Elsa and Kristoff exchanged knowing glances and amused smiles.

"Wanna take care of it?"

"I'm sure Anna would be very impressed if you did it."

"She already agreed to marry me."

"Then Garret and I would be impressed."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Just tell me you don't want to."

"All right, I'll do it."

He had challenged her. She wouldn't lose a challenge.

Elsa rolled back her sleeves, opened the window, and gently guided the cockroach outside with her ice.

She turned back to her best friend's and her sister's still livid but much more fascinated faces and exploded into laughter.

Courage was indeed _not_ the absence of fear.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This wasn't exactly planned, but hey, I thought why not? Stuff that didn't make it to PaT can still be read, right?
> 
> These drabbles are in chronological order, even if some are not technically canon to PaT. I'll mark those with an AU mention. I'm leaving the interpretation to each of you, but I am confident you can piece together who's talking and/or what's happening in each of those!
> 
> On this note, see you in a few weeks!
> 
> Peace,
> 
> CalAm.


End file.
